


Smaller and Taller

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [525]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: a pinch hit for TAG Secret Santa 2017,  gnomesagetion had a few requests and so I smushed together age-reversal with a side of being the responsible middle child.





	Smaller and Taller

The general consensus seemed to be, if it had to happen to anyone, best that it happened to Virgil.  He seemed to be taking it calmly enough so far.

“But how though?” Alan asked, one hand half-covering his mouth as he stared down at the dark-haired, wide-eyed child blinking back up at them from the nest of blankets.  Gordon had found one of Virgil’s workshirts and rolled the sleeves up so far they were almost wider than they were long, but they still draped over Virgil’s now slender wrists.  “And we were all there, so why only him?”

Gordon straightened up from where he’d been bending over, fussing with the blankets.  “Because it saw you and I and decided we’re already children?”

“Enough!: Scott roared as the slapfight that followed threatened to degenerate into an actual tussle.  “Focus on Virgil.  What  _happened?_ ” he asked.  Normally, he’d know by now, but the person he relied on for the facts was currently three feet tall.

Alan and Gordon tried to answer at once, and Scott massaged his temples as he let the cacophony roll over him, trying to pick out key words and phrases.  “So, booby trap, bright light, baby Virgil,” he summarized as they wound down.

“Yeah, basically,” Gordon confirmed with a shrug.

“I bet it was The Hood,” Alan said, rubbing his hands together.

“You always say that, besides, The Hood is back in jail,” Gordon mocked.  “Besides, why would he want a baby Virgil.”

“Who said it was Virgil he was after…”

Scott dropped down to sit next to the wide-eyed lump in the pile of blankets, “This may take a while,” he told Virgil.  He vaguely remembered Virgil actually being three, but he didn’t remember him this small or spindly or wide-eyed.  All those memories had probably been overwritten by the solid anchor that Virgil had become.  “Sorry about this,” he added lamely.

The lump pulled the blankets more tightly around itself.  “You’re telling me?”

Scott blinked.  “Virgil?”

The sigh was put upon and far too adult for those chubby cheeks.  “I am  _tiny_ ,” Virgil growled.  “And weak, and tiny, and I have to keep fighting this urge to cry for my mommy.”  The fist that snaked out to grab Scott by the collar and pull him down was surprisingly forceful.  “Whatever this is, Scott?  _Fix it!_ ”


End file.
